(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc device that records and reproduces information on and from an optical disc, and more particularly to a structure of a housing that stores a tray on which an optical disc is placed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical disc device that is installed in an electronic device has a tray that is held by a body (housing) of the optical disc device and can be inserted into and ejected from the body (housing) of the optical disc device. While the tray is ejected from the housing, an optical disc is placed on the tray. Then, the tray is inserted into the housing so that the optical disc is stored in the body of the optical disc device. A spindle motor and an optical pickup are attached to the tray. The spindle motor rotates the optical disc. The optical pickup can move in a radial direction of the optical disc. The optical pickup irradiates a recording surface of the optical disc with a laser beam so that information is recorded on or reproduced from the recording surface.
A mechanism for storing, in the housing, the tray that can be inserted into and ejected from the housing includes a housing, a rail, a rail holding section, and a rail guide. The rail movably holds the tray. The rail holding section is attached to the tray and holds the rail. The rail guide is installed in the housing and holds the rail. When a part of the mechanism is deformed due to an external force caused by an operation for ejecting or inserting the tray, the tray may fall off from the housing. In order to prevent the tray from falling, the following structures have been proposed.
JP-A-2007-265471 discloses a structure in which a guide unit is constituted by outer-side rail guides and inner-side rail guides, has rising portions or bent portions, and prevents rails from falling off from the rail guides.
JP-A-2007-109327 discloses a structure in which convex portions that face rail guides for rails minimize deformation of the rails located in the rail guides during ejecting of a tray from a housing, and prevent the tray from falling off from the housing.